thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm Durbridge
Malcolm Durbridge is the son of Robert Durbridge and Susan Smith. He is a Vampire, and a main character on Vampire Bloodlines. Prior to his transition, he was a nobelman from the Uk, England. On a trip to Italy, where he met a nobelman by the name of Niklaus Mikason and was later sired by his best friend Klaus in 1012 AD. History |-|Human Life= Nobelman He succeeded his father, Robert, sometime before 1009, possibly as early as 1001. A key portion of the family patrimony in Essex was in the King's hands. Robert had incurred a debt to the crown, perhaps in part due to a large fine levied by Æthelred due to his displeasure at the escape of an important political prisoner when Robert was in charge of the Ward of Queenhithe. The King also held the substantial estate of Malcolm's maternal grandfather Frederick to which Malcolm laid claim. |-|10th Century= Tuscany Late 1011 Malcolm had taken a trip to Tuscany, Italy where he met a nobel family, the Mikasons. He quickly befriended Niklaus, the two become bestfriends and when Malcolm was injured by a kick from a horse Klaus fed him his blood to heal Malcolm. Klaus hated the idea of one day loosing his only best friend that he ever had so Klaus snapped Malcolms' neck turning him into a Vampire. |-|14th Century= England, 1320 After 300 years running around with Klaus, Malcolm had been compelled to forget all about the Mikason family. Having no memory of events from the last 300 years, Malcolm moved back to his homeland where he met a young woman called Emily Jones. |-|15th Century= Transylvania, 1451 Malcolm had been betrayed by a witch and was cursed to spend a life time in Broken Tooth Mountain, feeding on travelers to satiate his thirst for blood. Presumably from the lack of regular victims to feed on. Years later, a man named Alexander and his men travelled upward the cave in Broken Tooth Mountain. Inside, the party is attacked by Malcolm. He attempted to attack Alexander, but Alexander fled. Returning to his castle, Alex had spoke with a monk, who revealed that Malcolm was vampire. Alex returned to Broken Tooth Mountain and spoke with the Vampire Malcolm Durbridge. Alex told him he needs the power to stop the Turks, but Malcolm was reluctant to give his power to a man who slaughtered thousands. He gave Alex his blood, upon drinking, Malcolm stabbed him with his own sword turning Alex into a Vampire. |-|18th Century= By 1753, Malcolm was out exploring the world and wreaking havoc, during which time he visited a village in Galway, Ireland. There he found a young man named Angelus, who was drinking and whoring his way through a rather uneventful life. Admiring him from afar, Malcolm lured Angelus into an alley where he offering to show him things he had never imagined, and he sired Angelus. In 1764, Angelus and Malcolm were back in York, where they were hunted down by Zane, a vampire hunter. The two decided to punish Zame by luring him to an empty cottage. While Zane was on this chase, Angelus and Malcolm killed Zane's wife. Carol, Malcolm sired his daughter, Jennifer, and they killed his infant son, Zane Jr. After being forced to slay his own daughter, Zane swore revenge, and began a crusade to eliminate the two vampires that would last nearly an entire decade. By 1765, Malcolm and Angelus fled from Italy to France with Zane hot on their heels. Zane managed to trap the pair within a burning barn, at which point Malcolm hit Angelus with a shovel and escaped on the only horse left. Angelus followed Malcolm all the way to Vienna, where he made him "pay for sins. Again and again. In 1767, Malcolm and Angelus joined a couple of young vampire lovers, Lexi Branson and Lee, in Marseilles. The couples burned the village of Comte de Leon to the ground, which attracted the attention of Zane. While Malcolm, Lexi and Lee escaped to the ship that would take the four vampires to Morocco, Angelus stayed behind to face the vampire hunter. Angelus revealed his mentors whereabouts to save his own life, just as Malcolm had previously acted to save himself. Malcolm reunited with Angelus as the two traveled through North America trying to escape Zane. The pair were in Virginia when the relentless Zane found them in 1771. Zane managed to capture Angelus with the aid of a traditionalist Catholic sect known as Inquisitore, although with the aid of a group of local vampires, Malcolm saved him from Zane's torture. Angelus wondered if they should kill Zane, but Malcolm answered that it was much more fun to continue to ruin his life. American Revolutionary War |-|19th Century= Louisiana, 1865 In 1865, Malcolm was living in a cabin in the woods. Ryan Compton was returning from the Civil War but was exhausted. He was in need of both food and rest. Malcolm offered him aid. Malcolm was impressed by his strong moral character and decided not to merely feed on him, but to make him a vampire. Outlaw, 1877 At some point in 1877, Malcolm met and befriended Matthew, a con artist who tried to rob Malcolm who likewise tried to do the same to Matt. Malcolm and Matt decided to partner up and formed their own gang. Notable members that joined the gang at various times include Arthur Bell, Morgan Williams, and John Richardson. The gang attempted an ambitious bank robbery in Chicago, but it ended in disaster and the gang was forced to flee. The specifications of the heist are never fully revealed, but it's known that Malcolm killed a defenseless young woman during it. The events of Chicago shook Matt's faith in Malcolm, though he admits that his faith in their mission had been dead for a long time before this, so the gang split up and went there own seperate ways. Whitechapel, London, England, 1888 A series of eleven brutal killings in Whitechapel up to 1891 was unable to connect all the killings conclusively to the murders of 1888. five victims—Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes, and Mary Jane Kelly had been killed by a mysterus man. Later in life Malcolm had told Noah Johnson that 1888 was a very eventfull year for Malcolm as he returned to England after a long time away, and was once nicknamed "Jack the Ripper" by the locals. |-|21st Century= WWI Sometime during the First World War, a young British soldier by the name of James Goodger came across Malcolm and his fellow vampires searching through bodies on the battlefield, looking for fresh blood to feed on. Malcolm agreed to spare the rest of James' battalion if James allowed himself to be turned into a vampire. Partnership with James James and Malcolm grew close to one another after James had been recruited. They worked as a team, attracting women to come with them to a private place where they would feed on them. This went on for decades, until James began to reconsider his lifestyle choice. His first sign of weakness came in 1964, when he and Malcolm had seduced a young woman into coming with them into an abandoned building, but James could not bring himself to take another life and let the woman go, telling Malcolm that she had escaped. James subsequently turned his back on the vampires and tried to live a normal life as a human, much to the anger of Malcolm. Personality |-|Human= Malcolm was originally a very free-spirited young man, who was best friends with Niklaus Mikaelson. As a human, Malcolm also held a sense of duty as he took over the family estate, however his father saw him as very irresponsible and reckless, proving he was very much a free spirit who did things on a whim, taking no mind to what people thought. Whilst he was respectful and polite, Malcolm had a dark side which came to play when he and Klaus, conspired to kill innocent humans, a trait which passed on to his vampire lifestyle. |-|Vampire= Malcolm is menacing, unpredictable, dangerous, wicked, cheeky, somewhat unreasonable and cocky to a fault. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. As a vampire, Malcolm finds child-like enjoyment in his acts of violence, sometimes comparing them to games like hide-and-seek and believing that there is always time for games when he is told to take a situation seriously. Physical Appearance Malcolm is marked by his black hair and blue eyes. Despite being over a 1000-years old, he appears to be in his early 30s. He is approximately 6' in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. Malcolm is very proud of his appearance, bordering on arrogance. Relationships |-|Niklaus= Malcolm met Klaus in 1011 A.D. in Tuscany, after being beaten on the side of the road, Klaus took him in, and they had a strong relationship. Following a bad injury, Klaus turned Malcolm into a vampire in order to save him. |-|Emily= |-|The Sayers= *The Sayers Coven: Malcolm had made a deal with a sayers witch in the 12 century that if she made him a Dylight Ring for his newly turned girlfriend Emily Jones. That he would protect her family bloodline for as long as he lived. *Malachai Sayers: Malcolm and Malachai started as enemys but became close friends. *Monica Sayers: |-|The Bloodline Council= *Ericos Demetriou: Malcolm and Ericos became close they were concidered good friends. *Katlyn: Malcolm and Katlyn were known to have a romantic relationship. *Richard DeSanta III: Malcolm and Richard were (Frenemies). *Elena Michaels: Malcolm and Elena were not very close, as he always challenged Elena for Kol's attention. *Antonius: Malcolm abd Antonius were always at war with each other. Power and abilities |-|Vampire Powers= The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age and experience. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood is also known to increase the speed of healing when ingested by a vampire after being seriously wounded. *Malcolm possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original Vampire. Weaknesses |-|Vampire Weaknesses= If vampires are killed by a wooden object stabbed through their heart, their body desiccates into a gray color, and their vampiric veins thicken and protrude from their skin. Vampires can build up tolerances to some weaknesses, such as vervain, allowing them to protect themselves from compulsion by an Original and to help lessen the likelihood that it will seriously incapacitate them when used by enemies. However, it will still burn them upon contact, but if ingested, it will not weaken them as much if they take small amounts over time to increase their immunity. *Malcolm has the typical weaknesses of a non-Original Vampire. Category:Undead Category:Supernatural beings Category:Vampire Category:Original Creation Category:Male Characters Category:Bloodline Council